1. Field
Embodiments of the present application relate to a wireless power transmission device and a method for controlling the same, capable of allowing a user to easily charge a vehicle having a high-voltage battery, by providing an interface between a power receiving module for wireless power transmission and the user and performing data communication between the power receiving module and the interface.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicles using high-voltage batteries are currently developed by vehicle makers of various countries, and thus various technologies for charging the vehicles using the high-voltage batteries are researched. Particularly, technologies for charging the vehicles using the high-voltage batteries by wireless have been internationally researched and their standards are about established. A study on the internationally discussed technologies for charging the vehicles using the high-voltage batteries by wireless is now proceeding.
However, a communication protocol between a wireless power transmission device, a power transmitting module, and a power receiving module, and a communication protocol between the power receiving module and a BMS are only defined in the current technologies for charging the vehicles using the high-voltage batteries by wireless. That is, there is no technology on an interface connecting the wireless power transmission device to the user and a communication protocol defining wireless data communication between the wireless power transmission device and the interface.